


Natural Disaster of Love

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard going through puberty while trying to save the world. It also sucks that some hot asshole always shows up claiming he's the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Disaster of Love

"There you are! Do you know how long I've seen searching for you?" Gold lets out a little sigh, turning around and locking eyes with his rival. "Hey Silver.." He feels his cheeks heat up a bit as he looks into Silver's intense eyes, honestly he's not sure what he finds so attractive about the deviant. Is it purely just his looks or is there a heart under those walls?  
  
"What are you staring off at?! I'm here to battle you and prove that I'm your better!" Oh right, the sole reason Gold doesn't try to make a more solid move. Silver is a giant asshole. He adjusts his cap, giving a little sigh. "Silver..just..just give it up. We both know you won't win..this is what, the 5th time we've fought?" The young pokemon trainer couldn't help the small smirk as he saw his rival's face flush with embarrassment. "S-Shut up!! I'll win this time." Gold took out his precious Quilava's pokeball, nodding. "We'll see."  
  
Silver just gripped his stolen pokemon's pokeball, and threw it out. "Croconaw! Come out and kick his ass!" Gold rolled his eyes, and threw his own pokeball. "Quilava! Let's show him type advantage doesn't matter!"  
  
Half an hour later, Silver was stomping his feet and cussing up a storm. "Damn it damn it damn it damn it! Why!? Why do you always win!? I train so damn hard and yet YOU always beat me!!" Gold just called back his pokemon, putting them away gently in his bag. He walked over to Silver, placing a hand on the rampaging boy's shoulder. "Silver. Look at me."  
  
He paused, looking into Gold's eyes, and the trainer narrowed them a bit, his tone low. "The reason you don't win is because you don't love your pokemon. You may be a strong trainer but with an attitude like that, you're bound to lose eventually. You don't have to be the strongest by brute force. Be the strongest with your pokemon." Silver's eyes widened as Gold leaned in and whispered the last bit in his ear. "Or else you'll be alone for the rest of your life."  
  
Silver pushed Gold back, his face a dark red. His face contorting with conflicting emotions. "Fine! No! I don't NEED your advice! I can become a strong trainer on my own! I don't need help!" Gold smirked a bit, the seeds of doubt were already planted.  
  
Much like the kiss Silver suddenly forced on him. Gold shoved him back, staring at him completely flummoxed. "W-What was that for asshole!?" Silver just huffed, turning on his heel. "I'll beat you next time. You'll see."  
  
Gold watched Silver walk away, and he slowly brought a hand up to touch his lips. He looked back up at the fading Silver, and finally beamed. "See you next time." 

**Author's Note:**

> This obviously isn't the best, I just wrote this quick and short for a friend of mine, who I hope enjoys it!


End file.
